


And suddenly , I knew ...

by Paulavergara, Thinkingpeaches



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Gay, Love, M/M, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulavergara/pseuds/Paulavergara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingpeaches/pseuds/Thinkingpeaches
Summary: armie hammer had the perfect life but still he felt incomplete , that is until he meets a boy that will turn his world upside down





	1. never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the lovely and super talented Thinkingpeaches <3

I sprint into the room, blocking out Luca yelling at me in Italian, eager to meet my costar I burst into the room and suddenly my worst fear or my greatest desire came to reality. 

I saw him, that face, that body that I so vividly remember from the time we had spent together. Entangled in bed, one summer ago. All the memories flooded me.  
All of a sudden I was not worried about having to create chemistry with a stranger; that brought up a whole new world of complications that I, we, would have to solve later, together. 

I thought, I even hoped, I would never see this boy again, but deep down I knew he was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.  
It was thanks to him that I was able to figure myself out all the while helping him do the same. We were just that to each other, a means to an end. At least it was for me, in the very beginning of what would be the best experience I’ve had on my almost 30 years walking this Earth, our epic love story. 

When I finally snapped out of it, Luca introduced us. The boy got up from the piano bench all too quickly. Apologizing to both myself and the piano instructor, while maneuvering so he wouldn’t fall down on his face. I can imagine he was just as shocked as I was, he was still the nervous mess I so fondly remember.

“Armie, Timothée Chalamet. Timothée, Armie Hammer.” Luca said while he “introduced” us to one another. 

That was the first time I had heard his full name, it sounded so fancy, to me he was just Timmy.  
After the initial shock had passed we shook hands as any soon-to-be costars would, since we “have never met” prior to this moment. I much rather everyone believe that anyway .  
But, how could I ever forget this boy? Timothée Chalamet, the love of my life. 

It was the summer of 2015 I was about to finish the press tour for The Man from U.N.C.L.E, with my costar Henry Cavill. What I did next proved to be either the biggest mistake of my life, cause it blew up my marriage or the wisest thing I ever did, cause it allowed me to not keep on living a lie. 

My attraction towards my male co-star wouldn't go away and one day I couldn’t wonder, what if, anymore .  
“Hey, Henry what’s up, how’s it going ?”

“Peachy, I’m so glad we’re almost done with this press tour thing, it can get exhausting at times. “ 

“Oh yeah I know this press tours can be a real bitch, so listen we should talk. “ 

“About what?” 

“The elephant in the room.” 

“I don’t follow. “ 

“ You don’t have to hide with me, I’m like you. “

“Please, elaborate I have no idea what you’re talking about. “ 

“ We obviously have a thing for each other, don’t deny it, I can feel the chemistry too. “ 

“ Have you lost your mind ???? I’m straight !!! So are you or so I thought, I don’t have time for this, please figure yourself out for the sake of Elizabeth and your own!” He said angrily while slamming the door. 

There was only one thing I could do right now, talk to Liz, before she heard it from someone else, beg her to forgive me. After Elizabeth learned that I might be bi or even a closeted gay she lost it. Start screaming in pain, and the worst part was I couldn’t do or say anything to make her feel better since her suffering was my doing .  
Liz sees her world falling apart, after all, we have a very small child to raise, and she can’t do that by herself .  
Liz chose to forgive me but couldn’t forget something like this , At first she talked about getting a divorce , but then discarded the idea afterwards cause it would be a rushed decision, after a long conversation we came to the agreement of a timeout, in which we would both figure out if we still want to be husband and wife .  
Later on, we agreed that it is in Harper's best interest to remain at home with her mother and I would be the one to leave .  
So, I decided I would make the best of this unfortunate situation and will take this time off to take a much-needed vacation, I haven’t done so in a long time. But first I had to find a place to crash for the time being .  
I was laying in bed at the hotel room, laying there, thinking, where could I go? I needed a place that was remote, quiet and not crowded so the chance of someone recognizing me would be significantly smaller .  
My phone started ringing it was my old friend Phil, he was calling to meet up, we hadn’t seen each other for a while so I said yes. I told him I was staying in a hotel, for now, he said we could talk about it later. An hour later we met for dinner, he started telling me all about his trip to Europe, to France and particularly this beautiful little town called Le Chambon-Sur-Lignon , he told me it was in the French countryside, a quiet, perfect place to relax and be alone. It was perfect. We said our goodbyes and next thing I knew I was landing in France already on my way to Le Chambon-Sur-Lignon. 

I didn’t really stop to think about it I just went for it, which, later on, proved to be a bad idea as I was struggling with my non-existing French to book a hotel room and then, this gorgeous boy with bright green eyes and a sweet voice approached me.  
“Hey man, I’m Timmy, there aren’t really any Americans around here, you need to learn basic French if you want to survive “. Then, he turned around and asked the manager in a perfect French accent to give me a room. 

We became fast friends thanks to my absolute inability to speak somewhat decent French, he was a real lifesaver. We talked for hours and hours, he told me about himself, his life, I was careful enough not to let important details about myself slip in. He couldn’t know who I really was, it was too big of a risk .  
Suddenly he stopped talking, we were both in silence it was really awkward. That was until we ended up on some dark alleyway making out, which eventually led to our first night together, one of many . 

I came back to the real world once again, only to find Timmy offering his hand to be shaken, we looked into each other´s eyes for a second, he remembered too. Without anyone else knowing we decided to have a secret rendezvous later that day. I found out Timmy had snuck a picture while we were sleeping, it was against my rules. Naturally, I got upset and asked him to delete it, to which he said no, claiming that he keeps it locked away in a folder on his phone. And then he asked me if I ever deleted the pictures of him off my phone.  
"No, because if I deleted them, then it wouldn't be real anymore. It would mean that last summer didn't exist, and I don’t ever want to forget our time together” I responded to him. He kept staring at my lips same as me, longingly until it was too much for either of us to bare. I grabbed his hips as we kissed deeply, hungrily, like lovers who haven’t seen each other in a long time .  
Someone could’ve seen us and maybe recognize me but I didn’t care I’d risk it all for just one minute with this boy I love so much, who is my entire life, It was totally worth it. We decided it was best to get a hotel room before things got way too heated, we were in the street after all. Almost unable to keep our hands to ourselves, like horny teenagers, miraculously enough we got to the room. 

 

After a highly anticipated and long-awaited reunion, I was laying in bed, the first night in Crema, we had the windows open. The room had grown dark hours before, the day had been long and my eyes were growing heavy. But my mind was racing, the moment I had seen Timmy it felt as though the year we had been a part was just seconds. Fighting to keep my eyes open I grabbed my phone as I tapped the file app, put in his password. Seconds later I had scrolled down to the first picture we had taken together. We were sitting in a café across the street from his hotel, the next few pictures made my cock twitch. Timmy was about to get in the shower, his cock still hard. I was looking at the picture he took where I was laying on the bed. 

I closed my eyes, for a second, sliding my hand into my basketball shorts. Remembering our first night together, in France, we had just come back from the bar that was just downstairs from the hotel i had been staying in. I had too much to drink, my French was terrible and instead of asking for three shots of vodka I had asked for three glasses of vodka. I wondered why the bartender gave me such a strange look. Google Translator had failed me but god damn it that I was not going to admit it had fucked up on my French. I flopped down on the bed, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and started fishing for his lighter in the other.

“See this is why I haven’t let you go by yourself in the last two weeks, you order things wrong and you get drunk before I even get here.” Timmy said to me while he laughed as he sat down in the oversized chair that sat in front of the window. I propped myself up on my elbows and gave Timmy a disgruntled look.

“I knew exactly what I was ordering. Thank you very much.” I replied. After all, some of my translation came out correctly because I was pretty sure the vodka was top shelf.

“Ok, I believe you. Welp go back to your room. I’m going to head out maybe meet up with my sister.” Timmy went to go stand up, as I quickly and clumsily got to my feet.

“Uh, I mean you don’t have to go. I’ve not had that much and I wanted to watch a movie. Do you want to watch one with me?” I was sounding like a high school girl. I was so nervous that even liquid courage wasn’t enough.

“Ugh yeah sure, what did you have in mind?” Timmy asked.

“Well I kinda wanted to watch John Wick, I rented it last night I fell asleep before the opening scene.” I admitted.  
“You know you aren’t giving me a great impression of this movie if you fall asleep before the opening.” Timmy joked.

“Look I was tired, you dragged me all over France yesterday.”

“You’re right, I did.”

“So I’m going to go change and I’ll be right back. Hold this would ya?” I handed Timmy his cigarette and I rushed into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, checked to make sure I didn’t smell weird. Oh god, we would be walking a lot, fuck it, I ’m taking a quick shower. It was the quickest and yet most thorough shower I’d taken in my life. When I exited the bathroom, I could see the thoughts that are running through Tim’s head. Everything shows on his face, he had kicked off his shoes and was lying on the bed.

“I’m just gonna hook up my laptop really quick.” I wondered if Timmy was looking at my ass while I was bent over messing with the TV. I wondered what his orientation was, he had mentioned an ex-girlfriend, but I mean I have a wife. I had finally gotten the laptop set up and the title showed on the screen. I turned and jumped on the bed, making Timmy pop up almost landing on me. 

“Holy fuck! That scared the shit out of me.” Timmy laughed. His hand landed on my broad chest. “Sorry,” he said quickly taking his hand away.

“You’re fine, sometimes I don’t know my own strength. It’s hard being a lanky 6’5 guy.”  
we grew quiet and quickly looked at the tv, the vodka I had consumed was starting to make me feel really warm. I suddenly became very aware that the white t-shirt he had been wearing was becoming too much. I wanted to take it off but also wanted to keep it on, I don't’ want to look obvious.

“You know for an older guy Keanu Reeves is kinda hot.” Timmy said when the man came on the screen. I shot him a strange look.

“Older guy? What do you consider old?”

“I mean he’s gotta be at least fifty, early forties at the least.”

“I think I’m offended.”

“Oh whatever you can’t be any older than twenty-four.”

“Thanks for that but I will be twenty-nine at the end of August.” I said putting my hand on my chest.  
“Really? Huh never would have guessed you were almost thirty.” Timmy chuckled.

“You know what ? you can really just fuck off.” I said as I smacked him with the pillow that was behind my head. Timmy reached to grab the pillow when I pulled it out of his reach. I became very aware that Timmy was only inches away from his lips. Without thinking, I kissed him. Timmy pulled back in shock, I had dropped the pillow and put his fingertips on his lips.  
Timmy didn’t say anything, he just looked at me. 

“I didn’t figure you as that type of guy.” Timmy spoke just above a whisper.

“What type of guy is that?”

“I dunno just the kind that doesn’t kiss guys. I pictured you married to some really gorgeous woman, living in a big house you know just something like that.” Timmy sat cross-legged on the bed.

“Any other time I would say you’re right, I did the hot woman thing. I’ve just been too afraid to let the other side of me out, my true self. It almost slipped out a few months ago but right now I want to let that side out.” I was looking at my hands, fiddling with my ring finger minus the ring. I had taken it off the moment I got on the plane, I didn’t want to be reminded of my life back home while I was here.

“So you’re saying you’ve never been with a man before?”

“Nope, actually you are the first one I’ve ever kissed.” I was embarrassed to admit that but it was true, I’d never done anything with another man but I wanted to, desperately, with this one. Timmy got up off the bed quickly.

“Wow! That’s a lot to take in, um I don’t want you to waste your first time on me. I mean I’ve been in your shoes before, granted I was seventeen but you want your first time with either sex to be special. Ya know?” He said nervously clutching his hand to his own throat.

“It’s weird because I’ve never felt what I feel in the short amount of time I’ve known you. My first time with a woman wasn’t special, I was nervous and I really didn’t want to do it. But right now I really want to, with you and you can be as gentle or as rough with me as you want. Because honestly, I would be perfectly fine with both.”

“Fuck...that is the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me. But you’re basically a virgin in the same sex department, it’s a little more involved. Sometimes you need extra stuff, you know?” Timmy was very hesitant and I found it adorable. I got up from the bed, my shorts hung low on my hips. I put his forehead to Timmy's.

“I promise I will let you know if something is too much, you won’t hurt me. If something makes me uncomfortable I will tell you. But right now I just want you to take me and do whatever the fuck you want to do to me.” I heard Timmy make a noise that was almost like a verbal shiver. Timmy’s mouth was suddenly on his, forcing me to walk backward. When my legs hit the bed, Timmy shoved me onto it crawling on top of me taking my mouth again.

He quickly pulled my shirt and shorts off. I laid bare in front of Timmy, he stood taking a few seconds to look at me .

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing, just looking at you is all. You are fucking gorgeous.” Timmy quickly came out of his own clothes tossing them across the room. He kissed up my thighs, he could see my cock was hard it had reached its full capacity, it looked like it could go off at any moment.  
“Are you sure you want this?” Timmy asked looking up at me, my mouth was so dry I almost couldn’t speak, I had forgotten how to breathe.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my fucking life.”

With that Timmy put his lips on my cock and I watch as my cock disappears between Timmy’s lips. It was the most erotic thing i’d ever seen in my life, I almost came right then. my head fell back, Timmy was teasing me moving slowly up and down on my cock. I couldn’t handle it anymore and before I could say anything Timmy’s mouth left My cock. Lifting my legs so that my feet were planted on the bed. I watched as he put two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. They made a smacking sound when his fingers left his lips and they quickly made their way back to my cock. Quickly he felt a slight pressure on his entrance, I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this or not but I said do whatever you want to me. I felt a finger slowly push its way in. I gasp.

“Oh fuck!” He felt Timmy’s amusement on his cock when he hummed. Rapidly Timmy’s finger matched the pace of his mouth and quickly one finger became two and then three. It was a sensation I had never felt before. I couldn’t take it anymore I felt my body getting warm.

“Fuck I’m going to cum, stop I’m going to fucking cum.” I yelled out. But Timmy’s mouth and fingers went harder. I exploded into Timmy’s mouth, in the haze of my orgasm I looked up and saw Timmy swallowing the load I’d just shot in his mouth. My body was so sensitive that when Timmy ran his tongue up my stomach and chest I almost couldn’t take it. Timmy’s lips touched mine, I would never let my wife do what Timmy had just done. Kiss her after my cum had been in her mouth, but this was different. I could taste himself on Timmy’s tongue.

“Can I still have you?” Timmy asked, whispering against my lips. I was afraid to speak so I nodded his head. Timmy got off the bed, his slender body tone and his cock was hard and thick. I never expected Timmy to have a cock like that. He reached for the pants that he had been wearing, finishing around in his pocket he pulled out his wallet pulling out two condoms and a purple packet. He put the condom packet to his lips and ripped it open, sliding it onto his cock that was already dripping with precum. Timmy walked back to the bed and pulled me to the edge of the bed pushing my knees up. The young boy was stronger than he looked, he knew what he was doing, I watched him in awe the entire time. Every movement was thought out, the small purple packet, I quickly found out it was lube. Who the fuck knew it came in travel packets!? Timmy squeezed the packet onto his fingers, looking up at me a devilish grin came across his lips. He slowly pushed two fingers in this time, my breath hitched. When Timmy decided he was loose and lubed enough he grabbed my ankles pushing them toward my head. So that he could have full access to my ass. 

“Just tell me if I need to stop ok?” I just nodded. “You have to answer me, you can’t just nod your head ya know.”

“Yes I will I promise.” I was hoarse, my mouth so dry my tongue felt like sandpaper. Timmy positioned himself and he never took his eyes off of mine. I felt every easing inch of Timmy's cock slowly pushing inside of me. Timmy had to stop and pull himself together.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yeah I’m ok, it’s just you are so fucking tight.” Timmy nipped at my ankle. It felt like I had the worlds largest cock in my ass at that moment, I didn’t know if I could take all of Timmy in. With a few more slow slides I felt the strangest sensation, I was sure Timmy has just found his prostate and it felt fucking amazing. He thrust very slowly and with each movement against that sweet stop I began to get hard again.

“Whatever you are fucking don’t keep hitting it.” I moaned, Timmy smiled he looked drunk. Drunk with lust. His pace was slow but as I loosened Timmy’s pace grew faster. Before I knew it my knees were extremely close to my head, I was being pounded. I could hear Timmy's thighs smacking against my ass. I gripped the side of the mattress, I didn’t know I could orgasm like this, everything about tonight was new and I loved it. Timmy’s pace quickened, he was fucking me so hard that we were now almost hanging off the other side of the bed. With two hard thrusts, I felt Timmy's cock pumping into him. 

I felt hot liquid hit my chest, I looked down. I had just jerked off to a memory, what the fuck was wrong with me? I thought as I pulled my hand out of my shorts, what hadn’t hit my chest was now covering my hand.


	2. To let go

Timmy had been avoiding me all week. When we went for bike rides, to the cafes, out to eat he avoided eye contact with me. He avoided being alone in a room with me, after we would have dinner at Luca’s he would leave before I had even finished my dinner. His lights would be going off as I was walking toward the apartments. This all started when Luca had mentioned my wife and Harper when we had dinner on the first night I had arrived. My heart dropped when the words “How is your lovely wife and daughter?” came out of Luca’s mouth. I quickly looked at Timmy who’s face grew pale, I could see the inner turmoil building inside him. He got up from the table, excusing himself. I waited a few beats before running after him, I found him in Luca’s viewing room Timmy was pacing. He saw me entire, his face was riddled with discussed. He ran at me shoving his fingers into my chest.

“You’re fucking married?” He gritted out through his teeth.

“I am, but let me explain.” I was trying to calm him, I put his hands on his shoulder. He pulled away from me.

“You are such a goddamn stereotype, you know that? It’s so fucking sad, rich well known white guy goes off to a foreign country to have a fucking affair with the first guy he sees. How long have you been married?” Timmy was looking at my face in disgust, I made him feel like a horrible human and I didn’t like it, I hated myself for it.

“6 years” I wanted to slit my own wrists, I couldn’t look at him.

“6 years? 6 fucking years, how many affairs have you had?”

“You have been the only one. I wasn’t lying when I told you that you are the only man I’ve ever been with. An for what it’s worth Elizabeth and I were on a break from our marriage. She knows I was with someone just not who. She forgave me for it, plus I think she’s still having her affair.”

“That doesn’t make it ok Armie! Two wrongs don’t make a fucking right. You made me a goddamn mistress, a boy toy, do you know how that makes me feel?” He walked away from me, going to the window. “I can’t Armie, if we aren’t in front of the camera I don’t want you touching me. We are going to be sivel because I think this film will be amazing.” He turned, I thought he was going to give me more of a lecture, scream at me more, give me anything. But instead he stopped before he passed me, I could see he was on the verge of crying.  
“Think you can do that?”

All I could do was nod. He brushed past me like I was nothing.

But tonight as I walk back to my apartment I see his light is still on and I can’t do this anymore. I need him, the week has been too much. I run up the stairs and beat on his door. He opens it.  
“I guess you couldn’t do it huh?” He asked.

“No because I need to explain myself. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you what is in my heart.” And with that he let me in.We were in his apartment , his eyes followed me across the room as I sat in his bed. 

**************************************** I realized that I couldn’t do this anymore, so I stood up from the bed , I´m technically a cheater, cause back then Liz and I were on a break from our a marriage, not that we are in a good place now, but we’re not legally divorced either yet. I couldn’t be here, in this apartment, any longer. It was a dangerous game, I didn’t know if I had it in me to play, and maybe, possibly, lose everything in the process.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn’t notice he was standing right in from of me. 

“ What is it? Is everything ok? ” Timmy asked me in a low tone while he carefully approached me as if he were trying to calm a nervous puppy. 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about stuff." I said, trying and obviously failing to keep it cool while assessing the situation, attempting to come up with a clever yet gentle way to bring up my concerns. 

“What kind of stuff ?” 

“You know what kind, “ I said as I looked the other way in order to avoid those judging eyes. 

“ Yes I know, we need to talk about this. Us, whatever this is." Timmy said, then he continued. “I really honestly have no idea what to tell you Armie. You know how happy this makes me but I can't help feeling like we’re doing something wrong, something we are not supposed to be doing. I mean we’re shooting a movie, this isn’t professional.“  
“Let me stop you right there, this has never been ok, need I remind you were underage when we first met and you didn’t care then why do you care now? I just don’t get it, we enjoy each other´s company, sure this isn’t the most ideal of situations but we’ve gotta make the best of it, otherwise, we're gonna end up full of regrets and I don’t want that for either of us." Timmy interrupted me at that moment to remind how much I have to lose, he was very clear about the fact that here. It´s completely different than in France, he didn’t know who I was then, there were no mentions of my marriage and my kid, as opposed to now that he knows everything. As for him, he has nothing, he’s got no one, he isn’t really taking any risks here , but although I find it very touching that he cares so much, he still needed to remember the fact that I´m a grown up and I make my own decisions, if this is something I wanted, and I did very much, I was gonna do it regardless of the possible consequences .  
Being able of waking up next to him every morning and make love to him every night was worth it. 

“You can´t honestly expect me to let go of you just like that. I am under your spell it is you who has the power to set me free, cause I´m never gonna do so voluntarily” I was pronouncing those words he just stared with his dark eyes filled with lust, making me feel as if what I was saying didn’t matter at all. I knew in that exact moment, that I could never stop loving him and that this forbidden love of ours was gonna turn into either an epic love story or a very tragic one, for all the parties involved. 

 

After a very long conversation, we realized we were just standing there. So we decided to sit down on the couch since this was obviously gonna take a while. I started to progressively and perhaps almost subconsciously closer to him, Timmy tensed up a little because we were getting closer and closer I was almost touching his knee, then unexpectedly enough he started to slowly move into mine. Now my entire hand was covering his knee I don’t know how we got there, but I was loving every minute of it. 

He was just sitting there staring at the hand on his knee, he couldn’t look me straight in the face. “If I look into your eyes I´m not gonna be able to stop myself “ Timmy said making noise that he knows drives me crazy, like a soft moan, but not exactly it, as if he were too overwhelmed by his emotions and could feel all of them coursing throughout his body, and we had barely touched. The things this boy makes me feel go beyond anything I could put into words, and apparently I have the same effect in him. "If I look at you I will be captured by your eyes. And I won't be set free, I will surrender.”He said suddenly using the softest and sweetest voice I’ve heard. I was shocked he was just as smitten as I was, this perfect and amazing person was just as in love with me as I was with him. ”Surrender to me?" I said in the most incredulous way possible. "If anyone is surrendering it's me to you. I´d do anything you ask, I´d be whatever you want me to be. I´d go to any lengths if that meant having you, all of you. Even though this love of ours may not last I´d still go to the end of the world and then past it”  
By this time we were totally leaning into each other, our faces mere inches apart. I whispered into his ear, by now there wasn’t a single part of me that wasn’t touching him. ”Timmy?" I spoke softly. He responded with a simple “Mm?"

I said to him in an almost demanding tone. "Look at me so I can surrender to you.”  
Timmy´s green pools are met with my blue skies then and without hesitation he crashed his lips into mine, his hands quickly running through my hair. We were hot and sweaty in no time, I didn’t even realize I had become naked, how had Timmy gotten my clothes off without me getting up off the sofa? We stopped for a second, we were both breathing heavily still from the previous kiss. 

Fuck it ! if this was the last time I would be intimate with this boy who is my entire heart, I was gonna enjoy it as much as I could. He looked so stunning, the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen in my life, he was breathtaking, his perfect collarbone, his porcelain white chest …I didn’t think about it twice as I grabbed him in my arms and we kissed again deeply, we were like that for a few minutes, until we both realized it had to end at some point. We slowly let go of the other of the strong embrace we were in. 

Then before I could even touch him again, he removed himself from my lap. Standing in front of me, his hard cock full, green eyes burning, face flushed pink, his voice had become husky. 

"Join me in the shower?" And it was clear he wasn’t asking. Somehow I got even harder, I watched in awe as Timmy walked to the bathroom only looking back as he disappeared into it. I did as I was told to do, I heard the shower running, then as soon as I entered he turned around to face me. Walking toward me he put his middle finger in his mouth sucking on it. He slides his hand down my ass and he put the wet finger inside me without any warning. 

"We need to stretch that tight hole so I can fuck you,” He said, needless to say, I was both insanely turned on but also terrified. He had a new look of hunger on his face. We showered, cleaned each other thoroughly since it was necessary for our next activity, he assured me. I was oblivious of what was coming my way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to the uber talented and super nice thinkingpeaches for helping me out with every part of the creative process love you lots girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is co-created with the talented Thinkinpeaches  
> im new at this so please bear with me  
> practice makes perfect


End file.
